Celebration! (video)
Celebration! is the 40th Wiggles video, and it's the final video to feature Greg, Murray and Jeff as Wiggles. Emma, Lachy and Simon were not introduced as Wiggles yet until the following video (Taking Off!), but they did appear in this video as Wiggly Dancers. The show was filmed in the Summer of 2012 in Dublin. Production It took about 2 months to film this DVD. First, the concert scenes were filmed in Dublin Ireland on May 30th, 2012. Then the silent scenes were filmed in June 2012. Songlist #Wiggly Circus Jubilee #Here Comes a Bear #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Okki Tokki Unga #Here Come Our Friends #Getting Strong #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Henry's Dance #Romp Bomp a Stomp #Dr. Knickerbocker #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Up, Down, Turn Around #Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! #The Monkey Dance #Wiggle 2012 Medley #Let's Have a Party Release Dates Australia: September 5, 2012 USA: December 24, 2012 Bonus Songs # Do the Propeller! # Everybody's Here Trivia *Okki Tokki Unga debuts in this video after being on the debut album from 21 years ago. *This is the second time the camera shot of Captain Feathersword's perspective is shown in a live performance. (Mostly all the time) The first was Wiggledance! Live in Concert when Captain crashes into the wall in front of the audience and behind the stage. *In the US, this was released on Christmas Eve because Christmas Day was on a Tuesday. Usually DVDs are relased on Tuesdays. *In the US, this was not the last video featuring The Unforgotten Wiggles. Surfer Jeff was the last released April 23, 2013. *It is the 2nd Wiggles concert DVD to not feature Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. The 1st was Wiggledance! Live in Concert. *This is so far the only Wiggles concert video where Simon Pryce, Lachlan Gillespie and Emma Watkins appear together. *Pre-yellow Wiggle Emma Watkins edited this DVD together. *Songs like Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport, Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush, and Waltzing Matilda was on the original concert but wasn't on the dvd. Twinkle Twinkle little star wasn't perform live but it was on the end credits. Gallery TheWigglesLogoinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles' logo JeffSleepingatTowerofLondon.jpg|Jeff sleeping Celebration!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Anthony JeffWakingUpatTowerofLondon.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Anthony TowerofLondon.jpg|Tower of London CartoonWorld.jpg|Cartoon world CartoonBigRedCarinCelebration!.jpg|The Big Red Car CartoonJeffSleeping.jpg|Cartoon Jeff sleeping Celebration!Arrow.jpg|A "Celebration!" arrow TheCartoonWiggles.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles CartoonMurray'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Murray's title CartoonJeff'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Jeff's title CartoonAnthony'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Anthony's title CartoonGreg'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Greg's title CartoonDorothyPlayingMaracas.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy's title CartoonCaptainFeatherswordPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword's title CartoonWagsPlayingViolin.jpg|Cartoon Wags' title CartoonHenryPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Cartoon Henry's title TheCelebration!Tent.jpg|The "Celebration!" tent TheCartoonWigglesonStage.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on stage Celebration!TitleCard.jpg|Title card AudienceinCelebration!.jpg|The audience WigglehouseinCelebration!.jpg|Wigglehouse WigglyCircusJubilee-IrelandPrologue.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster greeting the audience RingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster RingoandLaurenHannafordinCelebration!.jpg|Ringo and Lauren TheWigglyCircusClownsinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggly Circus Clowns RingoandLachyGillespie.jpg|Ringo and Lachy LaurenHannafordinCelebration!.jpg|Lauren JeffandLachyGillespieinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Lachy JeffinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff surfing JeffandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Ringo GreginCelebration!.jpg|Greg GregandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Ringo TheNonrealisticWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony and Ringo AnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony EmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Emma Watkins AnthonyandEmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Emma and Anthony Greg'sPerspective.jpg|Greg's perspective JeffandAnthonyinGreg'sPerspective.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Greg's perspective JeffandEmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Emma MurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitarinCelebration!.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheOtherWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony and Murray PaulPaddickandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Paul and Ringo MurrayinGreg'sPerspective.jpg|Murray in Greg's perspective MurrayandEmmainGreg'sPerspective.jpg|Murray and Emma in Greg's perspective WigglyCircusJubilee-IrelandLive.jpg|"Wiggly Circus Jubilee" AnthonyPlayingDrumsonStage.jpg|Anthony playing the drums HereComesABear-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Comes a Bear" HereComesABear-2012Live.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" Jeff,BlathnaidConroy-MurphyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff, Blathanaid and Emma playing music JeffandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Rock-A-ByeYourBear-IrelandLivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-IrelandLive.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffSleepinginCelebration!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff waking up OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-IrelandLivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-IrelandLive.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ringo CaptainFeathersword'sPerspectiveShotinCelebration!.jpg|The camera shot of Captain Feathersword's perspective LachyGillespieinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Lachy in Captain's perspective MurrayandEmmainCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Murray and Emma in Captain's perspective GreginCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg in Captain's perspective GregandMurrayinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg and Murray in Captain's perspective GreginCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg in Captain's perspective CaptainandGreginCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Greg EmmaWatkinsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Emma and Captain Feathersword LachyGillespieandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword AudienceinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|The audience in Captain's perspective Greg,JeffandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Lachy CaptainFeatherswordonRubixCube.jpg|Captain Feathersword on rubix cube GregandJeffinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Captain's perspective CaptainFallingDowninCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Captain,GregandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Captain, Greg and Emma CaptainandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Anthony AnthonyandLachyGillespie.jpg|Anthony and Lachy Anthony,LachyandRingo.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Ringo LachyGillespieinCelebration!.jpg|Lachy GregandEmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Emma CaterinaMeteinCelebration!.jpg|Caterina RingoinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Ringo in Captain's perspective BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinCelebration!.jpg|Blathnaid playing Fender bass guitar AnthonyatHydePark.jpg|Anthony at Hyde Park AnthonyWearingGoggles.jpg|Anthony wearing goggles CaptainandAnthonyinGuildford.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinGuildford.jpg|Captain Feathersword OkkiTokkiUnga-2012Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Okki Tokki Unga" TheAwakeWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MurrayandLachy.jpg|Murray and Lachy Murray,LachyGillespieandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray, Lachy and Captain OkkiTokkiUnga-2012Live.jpg|"Okki Tokki Unga" Greg,LachyGillespieandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Lachy and Captain Greg,MurrayandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg, Murray and Lachy GregandLachyGillespieinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Lachy JeffinWigglehouse.jpg|King Jeff rolling down the hill GregandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereComeOurFriends-LivePrologue.png|Anthony introducing "Here Come Our Friends" DorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandGreginCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg TheWigglesandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy WagsandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsinCelebration!.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothyandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinCelebration!.png|The Wiggly Mascots AnthonyandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Wags HereComeOurFriends-2012Live.png|"Here Come Our Friends" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinCelebration!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglesinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Captain's perspective AnthonyinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Anthony in Captain's perspective TheWigglyMascotsinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots WagsinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Wags in Captain's perspective WagsandAnthonyinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Captain's perspective MurrayinCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Murray exercising outside MusclemanMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Muscleman Murray GettingStrong-IrelandLivePrologue.jpg|Muscleman Murray introducing "Getting Strong!" MurrayandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Jeff GettingStrong-2012Live.jpg|"Getting Strong!" We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Wags GregandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2012Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" Jeff'sPerspectiveShot.jpg|Jeff's perspective AnthonyPlayingDrumsinJeff'sPerspective.jpg|Anthony playing drums in Jeff's perspective TheAwakeWigglesinJeff'sPerspective.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Jeff's perspective TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:JeffPlayingKorgKeyboardinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard BlackFenderBassGuitarinJeff'sPerspective.jpg|Black Fender bass guitar in Jeff's perspective KeyboardinJeff'sPerspectiveShot.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in his perspective Henry'sDance-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Henry's Dance" TheWigglesandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryinCelebration!.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Jeff HenryandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Ringo Henry,Anthony,RingoandEmma.jpg|Henry, Anthony, Ringo and Emma Henry'sDance-IrelandLive.jpg|"Henry's Dance" AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar MurrayandEmma.jpg|Murray and Emma HenryandEmma.jpg|Henry and Emma MurrayandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayinElevator.jpg|Murray in elevator RompBompAStomp-IrelandLive.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" RingoSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Ringo singing DorothyandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo DorothyandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy JeffSleepinginCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in outside scene CaptainFeatherswordWakingUpJeff.jpg|Captain waking up Jeff JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Jeff and Captain in outside scene CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in outside scene LachyGillespieasDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Lachy as Dr. Knickerbocker Dr.KnickerbockerandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Dr. Knickerbocker and Captain Feathersword Captain,AnthonyandDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Dr. Knickerbocker Dr.Knickerbocker-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Dr. Knickerbocker showing 9 Dr.Knickerbocker-2012Live.jpg|"Dr. Knickerbocker" Dr.KnickerbockerandRingo.jpg|Dr. Knickerbocker and Ringo AnthonyandDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Knickerbocker TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing his teddy bear TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012Live.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" EmmaWatkinsandTeddyBear.jpg|Emma and teddy bear GreginEngland.jpg|Greg and his teddy bear GregHugginghisTeddyBear.jpg|Greg hugging his teddy bear Up,Down,TurnAround-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Up, Down, Turn Around" Up,Down,TurnAround-2012Live.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" AnthonyonRubixCube.jpg|Anthony on rubix cube Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-IrelandLivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-IrelandLive.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" File:GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinCelebration!.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar File:AnthonyPlayingDrumsinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony playing electronic drums LachyGillespiePlayingGlockenspiel.jpg|Lachy playing glockenspiel TheMonkeyDance-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheMonkeyDance-IrelandLive.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" BlathnaidConroy-MurphyPlayingDrums.jpg|Blathnaid playing the drums MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Captain playing guitars Wiggle2012Medley-IrelandPrologue.jpg|Murray introducing the "Wiggle 2012 Medley" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2012Medley.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" JeffSleepinginWiggle2012Medley.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWiggle2012Medley.jpg|Jeff waking up TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012Medley.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2012Medley.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" RingoPlayingCowbellinCelebration!.jpg|Ringo playing cowbell TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy GregandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Henry Greg,HenryandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Greg, Henry and Emma HotPotato-IrelandLive.jpg|"Hot Potato" Wiggle2012Medley-IrelandLive.jpg|"The Wiggly Hot Potato Medley" DorothyandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsandAnthonyinCelebration!.png|Wags and Anthony Celebration!-Epilogue.jpg|Murray closing out the concert TheLandWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheUnforgottenWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Celebration!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Celebration!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits Other Greg,JeffandMurray'sGoodbyeMessage.JPG|Bonus Clip: Greg, Jeff and Murray's Goodbye Message JeffSleepinginGreg,JeffandMurray'sGoodbyeMessage.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip JeffWakingUpinGreg,JeffandMurray'sGoodbyeMessage.jpg|Jeff waking up in bonus clip DothePropeller!.jpg|Bonus Song: "Do the Propeller!" Everybody'sHere.jpg|Bonus Song: "Everybody's Here" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-IrelandLive.jpg|Deleted Song: "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in deleted scene CaptainandGreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Captain and Greg in deleted scene RingotheRingmasterinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Ringo in deleted scene RingoandLaurenHannafordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Ringo and Lauren LaurenHannafordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Lauren singing CaterinaMeteinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Caterina singing BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Blathnaid with star wand GreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg in deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword on pyramid TieMeKangarooDownSport-IrelandLive.jpg|Deleted Song: "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" AudienceinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The audience in deleted scene WhoGotDa'Bones.jpg|Deleted Song: "Who Got Da' Bones?" GregandWagsinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Wags in deleted scene WagsandEmma.jpg|Wags and Emma in deleted scene EmmaandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Emma and Ringo in deleted scene TheWigglyDancersinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in deleted scene MurrayandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Ringo in deleted scene MurrayinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Murray in deleted scene WagsandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Wags and Ringo in deleted scene RingotheRingmasterinCelebration!DeletedScene2.jpg|Ringo singing HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-IrelandLive.jpg|Deleted Song: "Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff and Captain JeffinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff in deleted scene AnthonyinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in deleted scene AnthonyandLachyGillespieinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Lachy and Anthony in deleted scene GregandLachyGillespieinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Lachy in deleted scene WaltzingMatilda-IrelandLive.jpg|Deleted Song: "Waltzing Matilda" TheWigglesinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles in deleted scene TheOtherWigglesandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy playing music The7Wiggles-TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround.png|The 7 Wiggles singing "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" Greg,TheWigglesinTrainingandTeddyBear.jpg|Greg, the Wiggles in Training and Teddy Bear AnthonyandMurrayinTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandSimoninTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012.jpg|Murray and Simon MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar JeffPlayingGlockenspiel.jpg|Jeff playing glockenspiel Glockenspiel.jpg|Glockenspiel GregandLachy.jpg|Greg and Lachy CaptainFeatherswordonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" bonus preview CaptainandDorothyonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" bonus preview TheLandWiggleFriendsonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" bonus preview WagsandCaptainFeatherswordonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" bonus preview TheMaleWiggleFriendsonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" bonus preview CaptainandHenryonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" bonus preview DVD Gallery Celebration!-USFullCover.jpg|US cover WP_20151029_110.jpg|Disc 20170808_180418.jpg|Inside cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures The7WigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SimonandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Simon and Lauren TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012PromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" Celebration!PromoPicture.jpg|Poster TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles2.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles3.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles4.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles5.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles6.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles7.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles8.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles9.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles10.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles11.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles12.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles13.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles Celebration!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff surfing Celebration!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Ringo and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Celebration!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Celebration!PromoPicture4.jpg|Promo picture of "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" Celebration!PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture Farewell.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Murray in promo picture TheWigglesMeetTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra in promo picture Up,Down,TurnAround-LivePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Up, Down, Turn Around" Celebration.jpg|Cartoon picture Celebration!PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture7.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" Celebration!PromoPicture8.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" Celebration!PromoPicture9.jpg|"Wiggly Circus Jubilee" Celebration!PromoPicture10.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword doing a handstand Celebration!PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword Celebration!PromoPicture12.jpg|"Getting Strong" Celebration!PromoPicture13.jpg|Murray and Anthony in promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture14.jpg|Jeff on surfboard Celebration!PromoPicture15.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Wags Celebration!PromoPicture16.jpg|Black-and-white promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture17.jpg|"The Wiggly Hot Potato Medley" Celebration!PromoPicture18.jpg|"Hot Potato" Celebration!PromoPicture19.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles taking a bow scan0011.jpg|US cover Celebration!PromoPicture20.jpg|Greg in promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture21.jpg|Jeff hula-hooping Celebration!PromoPicture22.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheWigglyHotPotatoMedley-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Wags Celebration!PromoPicture23.jpg|"The Wiggly Hot Potato Medley" Celebration!PromoPicture24.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Anthony in promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture25.jpg|Anthony in promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture26.jpg|Wags and Captain Celebration!PromoPicture27.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture28.jpg|"Hot Potato" Celebration!PromoPicture29.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Celebration!PromoPicture30.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Celebration!PromoPicture31.jpg|Murray and Ringo jumping Celebration!PromoPicture32.jpg|The Wiggles hula hooping Celebration!PromoPicture33.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Celebration!PromoPicture34.jpg|Greg RingoandMurrayinBackstage.jpg|Murray and Ringo Celebration!PromoPicture36.jpg|Murray's shadow Celebration!PromoPicture37.jpg|Ringo's shadow JeffandLachyinBackstage.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Lachy Celebration!PromoPicture39.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazmaster guitar Celebration!PromoPicture40.jpg|"Okki Tokki Unga" Celebration!PromoPicture41.jpg|Ringo and Lauren Celebration!PromoPicture42.jpg|Anthony wearing blueberry costume Celebration!PromoPicture43.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar MurrayandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Muscleman Murray Celebration!PromoPicture45.jpg|Greg and Jeff Celebration!PromoPicture46.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Celebration!PromoPicture47.jpg|"Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" Celebration!PromoPicture49.jpg|Anthony, Ringo and Henry Celebration!PromoPicture50.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans Celebration!PromoPicture51.jpg|"Ooey Ooey Ooey Allergies!" Celebration!PromoPicture52.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" Celebration!PromoPicture53.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword Celebration!PromoPicture54.jpg|Greg, Dorothy, Ringo and Emma Celebration!PromoPicture55.jpg|Ringo singing on pyramid Celebration!PromoPicture48.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" Celebration!PromoPicture56.jpg|Big jumps! GregJuggling.png|Greg juggling LachyasDrKnickerbocker.png|Lachy as Dr. Knickerbocker Celebration!PromoPicture57.jpg|Greg and Caterina Celebration!PromoPicture58.jpg|The back side of the stage Celebration!PromoPicture59.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" Celebration!PromoPicture60.jpg|Anthony, Ringo and Caterina Celebration!PromoPicture61.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" Celebration!PromoPicture62.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Celebration!PromoPicture63.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags Celebration!PromoPicture64.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the rubix cube Celebration!PromoPicture65.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" wiggles2012_vertical1SMALL.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture |} Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Live video Category:2012 Category:DVDs Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2012 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Europe Category:Galleries Category:Music Category:Video Galleries